blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Lore Page
BLOSSOM CLAN LORE PAGE 11:34 AM, DEEP IN THE FOREST "Shush, Blossomkit. You can't say a word." The beautiful ginger tabby with green eyes smiled at her blonde kitten, and she lapped at her forehead before pushing her gently back into the medicine den. She whimpered, and nodded. Russettail was the ginger tabby's name. She was Petalclan's medicine cat, and PetalClan forbid medicine cats having mates and kits- but Russettail broke that rule, and had Blossomkit, a curious blonde kitten with a big imagination and hope for the future. Blossomkit sat sadly in the little cubby. She wondered what the outside world was like, and she curled up in the small moss bed before she heard a cat enter the den. She peeked through the almost transparent vines and noticed Vineheart, a warrior. She knew the cat because she spent alot of time in the medicine den. She listened to Russettail and Vine's conversation. "Hollowstar wants to know if you have a kit in here." She said. "What do you mean? I have no kit in here." Russettail said. "We'll see about that, Russettail." She hissed, and began to dig though the herbs. "Hey! Don't touch that!" She hissed. Vineheart ignored the medicine cat and toppled herbs, and vines, and moss all over the place to find the kit- also known as Blossomkit. Once Vineheart found Blossomkit, she slammed her paws into Russettail's chest and hissed. "You traitor. You're breaking the warrior code!" She kicked Russettail into her herbs and snatched Blossomkit, running to Hollowstar with victory in her gaze. "Hollowstar! Hollowstar! I found the kit!" She yelled happily. "Excellent work, Vineheart. Get Russettail." He hissed once he arrived at Russet's name. Vineheart nodded and practically dragged Russettail out of the medicine den and before Hollowstar. Hollowstar looked down at Russettail, and shook his head with disaproval. Russettail looked at her paws and spoke up. "I'm sorry, Hollowstar, but you have to understand, that's a little kit. She deserved life." She hissed under her breath. "Be gone, with your unclean kit! I don't want to see your face in PetalClan's territory ever again!" Russettail dragged her paws with Blossomkit in her jaws as she moved out of camp, feeling hopeless. "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe in PetalClan's camp, Blossomkit." She sobbed, and Blossomkit replied. "It's okay, momma! We can find a new home without those mean Petalclanners!" Blossomkit yelled, and Russettail chuckled. "Good plan, Blossomkit." She kept the kit in her jaws and kept moving along. 10:47 PM, EDGE OF THE FOREST Blossomkit was bored. She was playing with her paws when Russettail finally said "Let's camp out here for the night, it looks pretty safe." Blossomkit looked around herself slightly. She was so busy being ''bored, she hadn't noticed where they even were. They were in a strange meadow, surrounded by tall black trees and a slowly darkening blue sky. She looked up at Russettail, who was towering beside her. "Alrighty! I could go fetch some m-" She was cut off. "No, Blossomkit. I-I got it. You stay here, alright?" She murmered softly, bending down and nuzzling Blossomkit on her forhead. "I'll be back in a minute or so, alright hun?" "Okie! I'll wait over at..." She paused for a moment. "...That tree?" Blossomkit pointed with her tail at a large, towering pine tree in the center of the clearing, with a boulder at the center. "I'll sit up on that giant rock!" Russettail nodded, purring slightly. "Alright Blossomkit." ''"...Just be careful, okay?" 3:22 AM, EDGE OF THE FOREST "Russettail?? Russettail!!" Blossomkit shouted into the almost abyss-like forest, and it echoed, giving off and eerie feeling. It had been hours since Russettail had left. She sighed. She heard a rustle in the bushes, and blinked. "R- Russettail?" She called, hoping it was her. But- her luck wasn't very good. 3 big, bulky tomcats came out of the bushes, chuckling madly with a strand of grass in his jaws. "Poor little kit can't find her mommy?" The brown and large, scarred feline sneered, un sheathing his sharp, large claws. "You'r gon' have a Russettail when we'r don' with ye'!" The country accented black cat laughed. They kicked Blossomkit to the tree and grabbed onto her tail, tearing it straight off. Blossomkit screamed, tears escaping her eyelids. Then, nothing happened after that. She opened her eyes to see 4 cats fending off the 3- they were elegant, and had beautiful silver and amber eyes. The 3 cats that tore her tail off fled with it, and the 4 beautiful shecats came over to her. "Are you okay, love?" One asked. She had a beautiful, blueish-grey pelt and silver eyes. She put Blossomkit on her back. "It'll be okay." Another said- she had a white pelt with black splotches. "What- what are your names?" Blossomkit asked. "I'm Oystershell." The black and white feline said. "I'm Littledream." The blue one said. Then, the brown tabby with black stripes spoke up. "I'm Eaglecall." And then, the youngest spoke up. "I'm Petalfall!" Blossomkit exhaled, wondering where he mother was. ---- HISTORY Major Points in BlossomClan History Format: Title of point in history (NAME OF LEADER DURING THAT TIME) BlossomClan's Rise (BLOSSOMSTAR) ---- The Frosted Flooding (FROSTSTAR) ---- The War of RunningBlossom (BLIZZARDSTAR) ---- Credits to Junaxy for art! Aflame - The Final Battle (BLIZZARDSTAR) ---- Credits to Junaxy for art! The Township Skirmish (OWLSTAR) ---- The Elder's Protest (OWLSTAR) ---- Zios's Forfeit (CHERRYSTAR) ---- ART COMING SOON! Leader History KEY: '' Crossed over = Dead ? = Unknown Status Regular Text = Alive !! = Current leader ---- '''L A V E N D E R S T A R' Remembered for: 'Founding' BlossomClan Username: Bluestar78 Lavenderstar, the first Leader of BlossomClan. She was a noble, smart leader who knew what decisisons she was making for the clan. She was a grey-ish coloured feline with lavender coloured eyes and blue lynx-point markings. The clan remembers her name and will cherish it with their hearts. Where are they now?: Dead Cause of death: Unknown. ---- F R O S T S T A R Remembered for: Bravery Username: Cinnikins Froststar was a quick thinking leader, but also very brave. She fought for her life during the flooding of the clan and helped BlossomClan survive. She was the second leader of BlossomClan. Froststar was a bulky, grey tabby with a white muzzle and paws, along with deep green eyes. Where are they now?: Dead. Cause of death: Flood. ---- B L I Z Z A R D S T A R Remembered for: Building the clan up Username: MOIMI Blizzardstar was a pacifist. He knew fighting was never the answer and he didn't attack in the battle of RunningClan, causing him to loose his leg. BlossomClan called the battle "Aflame". Besides that, Blizzardstar was remembered for helping the clan out of their troubled times. Blizzardstar is a big, half bulky turkish angora mix with white fur, and a grey underbelly with green eyes, and short fur. Where are they now?: ' Dead. '''Cause of death: ' Rogue attack right after a badger attack (died in BadgerClan) ---- ' O W L S T A R ' 'Remembered For: '''Longest leader of BlossomClan '''Username: '''Madmad1022 Owlstar was one of the best leaders of BlossomClan. He kept the clan up on his shoulders for the longest time. He wanted to continue the legacy of Lavenderstar, Froststar and Blizzardstar up high- and he succeeded. He will forever be remembered. Owlstar is a small-ish long-furred feline with a missing eye. He has brown fur with white stripes along his back, along with other markings along his body. '''Where are they now?: '''Residing as a loner '''Cause of death: '''N/A ---- ' O L I V E S T A R ''' '''Remembered For: '''Supporting the Clan through tough times '''Username: '''Discodramacat Though her leadership was brief, Olivestar was one of BlossomClan's longest serving deputies and adored by many when she took command. She helped the clan recover from the loss of Owlstar and set the clan back on track with it's head held high. She sadly dissapeared shortly afterwards, before returning to the clan as Olivewisp. Olivestar is a dark brown and black tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur. She had a stub for a tail, due to a rockfall. '''Where are they now?: '''Unknown '''Cause of death: '''N/A ---- '''L I L Y S T A R Remembered For: ''' Always having the Clans back '''Username: '''Wolfie2771 Lilystar was lead the Clan, through moons, putting in her surport and patience. She was well respected and would put herself at risk for any member of BlossomClan. She was a calm leader, and when her Clan was stressed they would lean on her for support. Lilystar was a lightly built She-cat with light grey fur. She has stunning blue eyes. She has several scars, inculding three on her neck. '''Where are they now: Unkown Cause of death: '''N/A ---- '''C H E R R Y S T A R Remembered for: Her happiness and ability to adapt and support. Username: Crystalfluff21 Cherrystar was the leader of the clan for many moons. She loved being around her clan and was always around to help. She was kind to all cats and did as much as she could to help, even going as far as letting Badgerclan take The Temple of Zios to keep peace between them and avoid injury. Cherrystar was a light ginger she-cat with a white chest, front legs, and face. She had a golden stripe that reached to her nose and a golden tail to match. Where are they now: '''Unknown '''Cause of death: N/A Category:Coding Category:Subpages